the Sin of Existence
by JustAnotherMaybe
Summary: Chiyo Tanaka is reincarnated on the early morning of October 10th the same day as Naruto to a happy couple, but as fate would have it she would not be able to have a happy childhood when they were killed during the Nine-Tail Fox attack, orphaned as infant, Chiyo vowed she will not interfere with the timeline and avoid any canon characters, but it was not her decision to make.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ** Hi, this is my first Fanfiction story, so please be honest and if you have any advice, then please send it to me and R & R.

* * *

**Main Character:** Chiyo Tanaka (Eternal Dweller)

**Age:** 16

**Birthday:** October 10th

**Blood Type:** B

**Sin:** Existing

* * *

Hi my name is Chiyo Tanaka, and they call me the Eternal Dweller, the moment i was known that i existed in my Mother's stomach, i was called an abomination to the gods. And from the time i was born i was treated as such, because i was the child of that _man_, that _man_ who shamed every god and demon in the multiverse.

That _man_ was said to be cunning and full of wit to outsmart even the strongest of the gods, the greek gods most prized goddess was athena the goddess of beauty, and she was my mother.

A sensation... a weird bipolar sensation started spreading throughout my body, i tried to open my eyes to see what was happening, but couldn't. I moved my body to feel my surrounding, but i can't seem to reach far, instead i felt these walls close to my body i tried to go further but something seem to be restricting me. I couldn't open my eyes, it was dark and i got scared, i thrashed around hoping to get free, than i felt a warm presence it started surrounding me, holding me close as if i was precious and just like that i felt safe, i curled closer to the warm presence and fell asleep.

I was startled awake when all of a sudden the walls started closing in on me, I felt as if my whole body was being squeezed inwards, i panicked and started kicking but the walls kept squeezing. I felt something curling around my body and started pushing me, i tried locking my body and moving against the thing, but with a almighty push i went flying and light flowed my vision.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

**Author's note:** I don't have a lot to say except that i haven't read or watched naruto for a long time, so the characters might be a little out of character, and this is my first fanfiction so it might not be as good as the others out there, but be honest with me either way i would really like some help, since i am new at writing fanfiction and all.

What i would also like to ask is for some pointers at writing humor scenes, sometimes i am good at writing humor and sometimes the scene doesn't really work for me, so if any of you would like to suggest something, please don't hesitate.

Huh... I guess I did have a lot to say.

I forgot to write this in my first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but i do own Chiyo Tanaka.

* * *

**Chiyo's POV:**

When light flowed into her vision, she felt hands holding her, it took awhile for her eyes to adjust to the light, but everything was blurry she could barely make out the outline of a huge green blob, _clearly_ someone was holding her though, as the big hands that held her seem to be have all of five fingers it also _had_ to be human.

They had to be huge if they could cradle her 12-year-old body, huh must be giants, she thought… she panicked, holy crap did she somehow fell into a black hole and landed on the island of the Sea Giants oh no oh nononono that's bad that's really _really_ bad. A loud beeping sound interrupted her thoughts, she could hear the mumbling voices stop, and with a burst of movement the green giant man handed her to another green giant and moved out of her vision.

She couldn't see what was happening but whatever was happening was bad because it seemed to send all of the giants into a panic, I could see other green blobs zooming in and out of vision.

The voices were growing loud and frantic, I could see what was happening now, all of the green blobs were coming into focus as they all crowded around a woman on a bed with bloody sheets, the woman seemed to have just given birth. The green blobs who i can see now are doctors, tried frantically to try to revive her, but she didn't seem to be breathing, and after five minutes the doctors seemed to have lost hope and stepped back with their heads down, mourning the lost women.

I didn't know who she was, but I hoped that at least her baby was okay, it was then that i suddenly understood their mumbling words "she's dead, there's nothing else we can do, check the baby." I jerked my head around to try and see the baby. But instead one of doctors walked towards me, the doctor was huge and when I looked down at myself, instead of my slender arms and legs, I looked down to see stubby small fists and short small baby fat legs.

The puzzle pieces seemed to fall into place, and i understood that i was the _baby_.

"Let me see her" the doctor said, when i looked up at the doctor, he said "Sad that your mother is dead, and your father had to be the Toad sage"

I threw up


	3. Chapter 3 'Oh crap'

**Author's note:** Please R & R, I really don't have much to say this time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I own Chiyo tanaka and possible future OCs'

* * *

**Chiyo's POV:**

_I woke up_

There was no other way to describe it, falling off your bed signifies the end of a dream, but for some reason I can still taste the vomit. It was really disturbing reliving your own birth, definite the worst dream to ever have the night before the final graduation test day.

I stayed on the ground for a few more minutes, still feeling nauseous until I got up and ready for the academy. As I got ready I thought about my new parents especially my father, and how sad he was when he found out my mother didn't survive. After the doctor cleaned up my vomit, he handed me to my father, I looked into his eyes, he was crying, "Chiyo, you are not my flesh and blood, but you are the daughter of my wife, which makes you my child" He said and he kissed my forehead, rocking me back and forth, he had accepted me anyway.

A single tear fell from my eyes, I quickly wiped it away, the time my father and I had together was short, our house had collapsed inwards from the throw debris. The first thing he did was he had saved me and the locket that had the picture of him and my mother, I was crying because the sky was full of red chakra, I couldn't get enough air. I cried louder when I saw my father leaving, he came back "Shh, don't cry, Chiyo, I promise I will be right back, okay?" With that he went back into the house to go get something else.

It was at that moment that the house collapsed, I cried louder, hoping that maybe he was still alive, he would hear me crying and he would come back, I must have cried loud enough, because someone heard me and carried me away. I tried telling him that there was still my dad, but being a baby, I could only gurgle. He jumped and climbed over rooftops, I paused momentarily, 'how the hell did he do _that_?" I thought, it was then I saw the carved faces of the hokage mountain, and I knew then that I was in the world of Naruto, 'Holy shit!'

When the disaster was over, they declared my father dead, and with no relatives whatsoever to claim me, I became an orphan and was sent to the orphanage, simple as that, but being a baby I was put in a nursery with the other infants.

It was _horrible_, day and night they just keep crying and begging for attention, thankfully I was put in my own crib so I wouldn't have to have to deal with all of them slobbering all over each other.

But even that couldn't cheer me up, Being an orphan right after spending literally only a few hours with my new family was bad enough, but being stuck in the same orphanage with _the_ Naruto Uzumaki was upsetting. I watched and avoided him a lot, I knew that it was mean and that I should try to be friends with him like any other ocs. But I didn't want to interfere with the story timeline, and I also couldn't help but resent him a little after what happened to my dad I felt that I had a _right_ to that feeling…. for a few seconds.

After my 3rd birthday (which no one celebrated) those ninjas finally came, they went on and on about how great it is to be a shinobi, even going so far to do a few tricks they were such dicks. Manipulating small orphans without even telling them the dark side of being a shinobi (okay, maybe telling them that stuff at a young age wouldn't be called manipulation any more, but still). When they had accomplished their task of making the children mesmerized of how great it is to be a shinobi, they had all left with the relief of not spending any longer with drooling children, I don't blame them.

When I had turned Six years old, a mysterious (but not really) incident happened, I was walking around the marketplace when just then an out-of-control wagon full of cabbage came tumbling down the hill at a fast speed. It was going in the opposite direction of me, but then for some reason it seemed to have a miscalculation, for it corrected itself by turning itself fully around and came straight at me. I can honestly say that after seeing the wagon switch directions, I stood there gaping at it like an idiot, before I could snap out of my shock, a green blur planted itself right in front of me. "Don't worry, youthful flower, I will protect you!" 'Oh crap.'


End file.
